Coupling attached implements with defined working functions to the rear end of agricultural vehicles is known in the art. A rear powerlift, for example, can be used for the coupling. It is often important to obtain information about the current status of a mass of the attached implement during vehicle operation in order to be able to control the agricultural activity better.
There is a need for a process of determining current status information regarding a mass of the attached implement.